


A Matter of Space

by kampix



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kampix/pseuds/kampix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a matter of time before Ianto's secret was revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Space

"You know, I don't think I can remember when was the last time only the two of us ate supper in the hub," Jack told Ianto whom he held against him while they exited said hub by the back door. The pair slowly progressed on the walkway next to the bay as they weren't heading anywhere in particular and rather appreciated the night's quiet atmosphere.

"Well, Owen had yet another date, Toshiko wanted to take the upcoming weekend to do some research out of town and Gwen wanted to spend the evening with Ryhs. After all, you did tell them we'd stand by in case anything happened with the Rift."

"Oh, I'm not complaining. I really liked the meal, but I definitely enjoyed dessert best," he said, giving Ianto a smug glance, making him blush slightly as the implication didn't go unnoticed. It really was surprising how Ianto was able keep such a blank expression in public yet, when he and Jack were alone, almost his every thought showed up on his face. Not to mention it was also quite impressive how he always managed to come up with a response so quickly.

"It can hardly be described as dessert if it's taken before the main-" The rest of Ianto's sentence was lost as his head was tilted upward by a gentle hand and lips covered his, kissing him senseless.

Without any hesitation, Ianto returned the caress, settling his hand on Jack's neck as he deepened the kiss and they pulled away only a minute later, breathless, panting against each others lips. 

"Might I ask what that was for?" The younger man whispered, breaking the silence. Chuckling, Jack rested his forehead on Ianto's before answering. 

"So, I need a reason to kiss you, but I didn't even need to ask when I took your clothes off only a while ago." He smiled when he saw the blush showing up once more on the other's face. They stayed pressed against eachother for another few moments before he pulled back, straightening up and seeing as Ianto was no longer in his arms, he deemed necessary to put one around his waist. 

"Hey, how about we go somewhere- wait, hang on..." Jack stopped in his tracks, as he suddenly seemed to remember something.

"I've never even seen your new flat... I know, why don't we spend the night at your place?" The look on the older man's face was one of true determination; he'd made his mind and wasn't about to change it.

Ianto rolled his eyes knowingly, staring at the man beside him and muttered in a somewhat sarcastic tone: "right, because my flat is the nearest place around. And, I guess it also has nothing to do with me complaining about the lack of space in your bunker and telling you I had a bigger bed at home which would be way more practical when you start trying new, erm, things... Well, new for me anyway."

"So you do have a bigger one then!?" came the enthusiastic reply, as Jack made no move to deny what had just been said.

 "Well it's not exactly like it's a hard thing to accomplish, but are you sure you want to come at my place?" Ianto asked. He was starting to become anxious about having someone in his messy flat: he hadn't cleaned properly for days. In fact he hadn't even spent a night there in weeks and on each occasion he'd been at his place during that time, it was usually in a rush: to leave something behind or grab a few other things that he needed for something.

"Oh, I'm sure I want to, and in more ways than one," Jack answered with a grin and Ianto mentally slapped himself for phrasing his question the way he did when he heard him. The still grinning man then proceeded to take him by the arm, dragging him along while reassuring him that his wrist band would warn him if anything happened to the Rift and it never really occured to Ianto that Jack probably shouldn't know which way to go...

xxx

They had arrived at Ianto's flat some time ago. Upon entering, when he saw there were random objects lying everywhere around the entrance and that there was a fine layer of dust covering just about everything, Jack looked genuinely shocked.

"This is nostalgic, reminds me of my days in the agency when... hum, well never mind that, are you even sure this is the right appartment?" 

Ianto laughed gingerly, suddenly feeling a lot more self-conscious than usual, as he told Jack he hadn't had time to clean up recently. The man shot him a look of disbelief, but proposed they clean up the flat a bit before doing anything else and Ianto gladly agreed. 

It took them a while, but they tidied up the place quite a bit. In fact, the pair had now finally finished picking up everything that was scattered on the dining room's small table and they sat down on a small sofa observing their finished work. 

"This is much better, thank you," Ianto told Jack, who nodded, not entirely aware of what had just been said as he looked around him. He hadn't really taken time to notice how the appartment was when they were cleaning. It was a nice flat, the walls were painted in nice tones, the room was well decorated and it felt homely, but it didn't feel all that much like Ianto. There were no pictures and no trace of something he knew belonged to his lover was really exposed; he found it to be a bit odd.

"It isn't exactly how I thought it would be. It feels like it could be the neighbour's house." 

Ianto shrugged, "my flat isn't a place where I want to be reminded of work. I usually come here in an attempt to evade everything else." He paused for a moment considering what he'd said then hastily added, "don't get me wrong though, I like having you here with me." He opened his mouth to continue his train of thought, but accidentely yawned instead and so turned to look at the clock hanging on the wall: it was almost midnight. 

"We probably should go to bed now." Ianto looked to his left, where he caught his lover suddenly leering at him and said, "I mean we should sleep, I don't want you to get any ideas."

Beside him, Jack streched and told him with a smile, "meh. sounds good, I'm sure I won't forget my ideas overnight." They climbed up the stairs that connected to the bedroom and upon entering the room Jack said: "it really is bigger than mine... We should come here more often; think of the possibilities." Ianto gave him a small nudge with his shoulder, but Jack didn't do anything about it. Instead, he was looking around the silent room with contentement and took in a deep breath as he let himself fall backwards on the bed.

"You know, I really could do with more days like this." Jack thought back on what he'd just said and added: "not so much the cleaning part actually, though while we're on the subject, I suppose maid uniforms could be interesting... 

Ianto looked unconvinced and Jack shrugged, "well, you get the general idea; it's nice to do casual things too now and them."

Ianto looked trough his bedroom window and into the quiet night, reminded of the reason he sometimes liked to stay the night here. Everything in their surroundings was calm and seemed so peaceful; as if what they did every day at the hub was part of a different reality. Still a bit lost in his thoughts, he got out of his clothes, folded and laid them on a chair nearby then flopped on the bed next to Jack as his lover shuffled closer and cuddled up next to him.

"Yeah... I suppose I could do with more of this too..."

**Author's Note:**

> I thought it was unfortunate that we never once saw Ianto's appartment during the series and... well this story happened.


End file.
